


Seize The Day (Or Something Like That)

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mush is a firecracker, there's an asshole but he gets his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: 7. Childhood Friends auMush gets angry and defends Crutchie from hurtful words.
Relationships: Crutchie/Mush Meyers
Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 3





	Seize The Day (Or Something Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> A full week of stories! Here's hoping I can keep it up. This one is pretty much just shameless fluff.

"Call him a cripple again, I dare ya," the young man snarled. Mush was small but tough, always ready to throw down, especially in defense of his best friend. So what if he uses crutches?? There was literally nothing wrong with that!

"Come on, Mush, leave it alone…" Crutchie whined, embarrassed. He really had heard a lot worse, and he didn't need Mush getting hurt on account of him.

"No, Crutchie, this asshole needs to learn he can't talk to no one that way," Mush reiterated.

The man that had started all this snorted. "So I can't call him a cripple but you can call him that?? How is that not worse??”

"That's what he told me to call him, wise guy."

"I see, is it boyfriend privilege only? Being a homo's probably why God cursed h-"

Mush swung at him, connecting, whooping as the man stumbled back. He patted Crutchie's shoulder and led him away, the man still shouting obscenities and worse.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be Crutchie's boyfriend. Goodness knows he'd fantasized about it enough times. He just… didn't want to ruin what they had. They'd been the best of pals ever since Mush could remember. And he loved him, and whether that stayed platonic or not, he was happy to be in Crutchie's life.

"What an asshole. Telling me I'm cursed cause I like guys," Crutchie muttered.

"Seriously. Still, I've got your back. Always."

"Well… I guess he was right about one thing. It's a boyfriend privilege only. If, uh, if…" and there went his blush, turning him red from his forehead to his toes. It would have been adorable of Mush hadn't been caught off-guard.

"I… you wanna…?" He couldn't finish the question. Crutchie looked over and gave a tiny smile.

"Have since we were kids. Remember how we used to play house? Pretend we were married and all? Guess it stuck…" he murmured, wistfully.

"Well… just so long as I get to be the husband still," Munch tossed back playfully. And that blush turned even brighter.

Before he could really think about it, he was swooping in, giving his best friend (boyfriend now????) A swift kiss.

When he pulled back, Crutchie looked stunned. But it didn't last.

"Sorry didn't catch that. Could ya repeat it?"

"Much as you need, Crutch."

Punching an asshole, kissing his best friend in the world, it was a good day, Mush decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with it this far! Kudos and Comments always extraordinarily appreciated. See you tomorrow for day 8!


End file.
